velcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
Proud and ambitious, the humans of Azeroth have a rich history of successes only most recently blemished by devastating losses. Though among the youngest of Azeroth's races, humans remain strong and focused on securing their position as one of Azeroth's superpowers, even amidst political intrigue and a missing King. Characteristics Humans possess a full range of pale to dark skin tones and an equal range of hair and eye colors. Humans are fairly diverse and despite mostly locating south in Stormwind for the most part in recent years, many humans are refugees from the other, mostly fallen human kingdoms. The range of human height is from a low four feet to a tall six feet, with an average weight of near two hundred pounds. Though there were once several human kingdoms throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, the human culture remained roughly similar between them. Functioning largely as a monarchy with heavy support for the Church of Light and bloodline-based nobility, the human kingdoms maintained strong ties and trade with one another for over one thousand years across the entirety of the continent. With the Three Terrible Wars in the past twenty five years, however, the seven kingdoms have been reduced to three; the solitary and isolated Gilneas to the north, the island nation of Kul Tiras, left temporarily leaderless with the death of Grand Admiral Daelen Proudmoore, and the still-recovering kingdom of Stormwind to the south. Jaina Proudmoore's settlement of Theramore lies on the eastern shore of Kalimdor across the sea, but communications between Theramore and the Eastern Kingdoms remains scattered and limited at best, leaving Jaina Proudmoore reliant on her careful peace treaties with Thrall's New Horde and the Night Elves to the north. Racial Aspect - Variance: Unlike other races, Humans start with a neutral standing with all other races, preventing them from automatically being treated hostile by other parties, due to the wide spread of humanity throughout various factions of Azeroth and beyond. Timeline The year 0 A.P. refers to the 'present' in which Velcraft starts. Numbers lower than 0 refer to the past, while numbers higher indicate the passage of time as events take place. *-25 A.P. : The Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands opens for the first time. *-25 A.P : Near the end of the year, Human and Orc forces have begun to skirmish with one another. *-25 A.P. : Dark rumours spread of the haunted, bizarre nature of Medivh's Tower, Karazhan, in Deadwind Pass. *-24 A.P. : The Orc Horde's primary force breaks through the Dark Portal and begins their blitz through Human territories. *-21 A.P. : Medivh is slain in Karazhan, forever cursing the magical tower with the bleakest of magic. *-20 A.P. : The Orc Horde sacks Stormwind following the assassination of King Llane, confirming the Orc victory and the end of the First War. *-20 A.P. : The remnants of Stormwind, led by Anduin Lothar, flee north to Lordaeron, quickly chased by the Orc Horde. *-19 A.P. : The Alliance of Lordaeron is formed between Stormwind's remnants, the human kingdoms of Kul Tiras, Lordaeron, Gilneas, Stromgard, Alterac, Dalaran, Quel'Thalas, the dwarves of Khaz Modan and the Hinterlands, and the Gnome refugees in Khaz Modan, to stop the Orc Horde. *-19 A.P. : The Orc Horde blitzs north through Redridge, the Burning Steppes, the Badlands, Loch Modan, the Wetlands, the Arathi Highlands to Hillsbrad Foothills by land before being stopped by the Alliance of Lordaeron. *-19 A.P. : The Orc Horde's naval forces sail north from Stormwind's ruins to capture the islands of Zul'Dare, Crestfall and Tol Barad, using these islands to launch a naval invasion of the Hillsbrad Foothills and the Arathi Highlands to join their land assault. *-19 A.P. : Grim Batol is captured by the Orc Horde and converted into a massive fortress for their war effort. Many of the Red Dragonflight, including Alexstrasza, were enslaved by the Demon Soul wielded by Nekros Skullcrusher and forced to produce red dragons to serve as the Orc Horde's war mounts. *-17 A.P. :The Orc Horde is beaten at Lordaeron and is fractured by internal divisions, namely Gul'dan's abandonment of the Horde. The Horde begins to retreat south. *-17 A.P. : The Horde is soundly defeated and pushed back all the way to the Dark Portal in the Blasted Lands. After the bloodiest battle in the Second War, the orc survivors in the Blasted Lands are captured and enslaved by the Human forces. The Dark Portal is sealed shut by Khadgar. *-17 A.P. : Amidst contending with remaining pockets of Orc resistance in areas such as Blackrock Mountain and Grim Batol, the remaining Orcs are condemned to internment camps, funded by the Alliances forces. *-16 A.P. : Ner'zhul reopens the Dark Portal, sending forces to besiege Nethergarde Keep while smaller forces gather magical artifacts, including the Skull of Gul'dan. *-16 A.P. : Alliance forces led by Khadgar, Turalyon and Alleria Windrunner push the Orcs back through the Dark Portal and, once on Draenor as well, destroy the Dark Portal's ability to function, trapping themselves and the Orcs away from Azeroth. *-15 A.P. : Grim Batol finally falls and Alexstrasza and her Red Dragonflight are freed from Orc control. With this final loss, the last of the free Orcs outside of Blackrock Mountain are enslaved in camps and the Second War is considered over. *-12 A.P. : Stormwind is petitioned to be rebuilt, the effort paid for by the Alliance and headed by Edwin VanCleef. The people of Stormwind, led by King Varian Wrynn, return to their home as it is being rebuilt. *-8 A.P. : The Lich King's call is heard by magi across Azeroth, including one Kel'Thuzad. *-8 A.P. : The Cult of the Damned is formed in secret within the realm of Lordaeron. *-6 A.P. : Heavier taxation by then-King Terenas Menethil II of Lordaeron prompts Quel'thalas, Kul Tiras and Gilneas to withdraw from the Alliance of Lordaeron. *-6 A.P. : The Orc internment camps are raided and the Orcs freed, taking land south of Lordaeron temporarily as their own, to human chagrin. *-5 A.P. : The Orcs leave the Eastern Kingdoms via boat. *-5 A.P. : The Cult of the Damned strikes, unleashing the Undead Plague upon Lordaeron's masses, sickening them and transforming them into undead minions of the Lich King. *-5 A.P. : Prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron exterminates the sick denizens of Stratholme, preventing their turn to Undead by cutting them down himself with his loyal forces behind him. *-5 A.P. : Prince Arthas Menethil sails to Northrend. He returns months later, and cuts down his father, King Terenas Menethil II, before granting Lordaeron to the Scourge and his new master, the Lich King. *-5 A.P. : Arthas and his Scourge forces march into Quel'thas, consuming the Plaguelands and the Ghostlands as they march, before turning Sylvanas Windrunner into a banshee and corrupting the Sunwell to resurrect Kel'thuzad as a Lich. *-5 A.P. : Moments before the Scourge assault on Dalaran, Jaina Proudmoore and those she could take with her across the sea to Kalimdor. *-5 A.P. Stormwind, recently rebuilt after its destruction in the Second War, and led by King Varian Wrynn and the Council of Nobles, is briefly swept in chaos as the Stonemasons' Guild, led by Edwin VanCleef, riots in response to political corruption and a refusal to pay for the rebuilding of Stormwind. Despite King Varian's best efforts, the negotiations fail, and VanCleef leads the disgruntled Stonemasons and others sympathetic to their issue out of Stormwind. *-5 A.P. : Though Tiffen Wrynn, Queen of Stormwind, is injured in the riots caused by VanCleef's forces, her life is saved by the House of Noble member, Katrana Prestor, earning Prestor the gratitude and favor of both Wrynns. *-4 A.P. : Westfall, to the southwest of Stormwind, is brought under the fist of Edwin VanCleef and his assembled forces, the Defias Brotherhood. Met with little resistance from the still-weak and politically-strangled Stormwind, the Defias Brotherhood quickly dominates the denizens of Westfall. *-4 A.P. : Despite pleas for assistance and reinforcement, due to the weakness of Stormwind's forces, the territories of Redridge, Westfall and Duskwood remain alone in their resistance against the Orc, Defias and spectral forces that assail them. *-4 A.P. : Jaina Proudmoore and her Alliance forces reluctantly ally with Thrall's new Horde and together, the two forces barely survive attacks from all sides by Archimonde's forces of demons, undead, and the mysterious Night Elves who attacked them all. *-4 A.P. : Jaina Proudmoore's alliance with Thrall's new Horde grows to add the Night Elves as the three forces unite against Archimonde at the World Tree, Nordrassil. Archimonde is slain and brittle, but hopeful peace treaties are formed between Jaina's forces, Thrall's Horde, and the Night Elves. *-3 A.P. : Tensions rise between Theramore and Orgrimmar, but are settled with Jaina Proudmoore's involvement in the defeat and death of her father, Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, and the consumption of the remaining Kul Tiras forces into Theramore. *-1 A.P. : Jaina Proudmoore and Thrall work together once more to put an end to the demon Zmodlor, who was brainwashing Theramore and Orgrimmar citizens into joining the Burning Blade cult. *0 A.P. : Velcraft begins